justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Papaoutai
"Papaoutai" by Stromae is featured on Just Dance 2015. It is exclusive to the PAL region but is available as an NTSC DLC. Dancers Classic They are supposed to act as father and son. The father wears a brown afro, a red and yellow sweater, a light blue shirt underneath, a red bow tie and a light blue glove. The son has short brown hair, yellow polo and blue glove. Both of them have green shorts, high blue socks and brown shoes. African Dance The coach wears a yellow suit and a zebra-patterned bra. She wears a pink hat with jewelry dangling and also colorful bracelets on both wrists. She also wears two stockings; one completely red and the other in various bright colors. Background Classic A living room with orange sofa, orange desk and many animated cubes appearing on the walls. African Dance The background for the African Dance is similar to that of an Extreme Choreography's. Mash-Up Papaoutai ''has a mashup exclusive to PAL copies of the game, meaning it is unavailable on NTSC downloads. The theme is "Ultra Violet", meaning that it contains dancers that are mostly pink and purple. Without repeats: * Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) * Starships (JD2014) * I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) * What You Waiting For? (JD3) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (JD2015) * Baby Don't Stop Now (JD3) * Think (JD3) * Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) * Venus (JD3) * Call Me Maybe (JD4) Gold Moves Classic There are four gold moves in the Classic routine: '''1,3 and 4:' Make a semicircle in front of yourself while walking in the opposite directions. '2: '''Throw your right hand while you stand on one leg. Papaoutai GM1.PNG|1,3 and 4 Gold Move Goldenmovepapa.jpg|Gold Move 2 African Dance There are 2 gold moves in the African Dance alternate: '''All: '''Leap into the air and put your bent left elbow above your straightened right arm directly over your chest, as if you are hugging yourself. Africandance GM.PNG|African Dance: All Gold Moves Trivia * This is the third French song in the Just Dance series. The first one is Marcia Baila from Just Dance 3 and the Second one is Danse (Pop Version) from Just Dance 2014. Both of those are also PAL Exclusives * This is the second family dance in the Just Dance series. The first one is Blame It on the Boogie on Just Dance 2014. * This is the fourth song to have a child or teenager as a coach in the Just Dance series. The first one is Kids in America in Just Dance and the second are Blame It on the Boogie and Could You Be Loved on Just Dance 2014. * This is the first PAL exclusive to only have one song in the Just Dance series. *This is the 9th PAL exclusive in the Just Dance series. The first two are Marcia Baila and Satellite from Just Dance 3 The second two are Cercavo Amore and Diggin' in the Dirt from Just Dance 4 and the third two are Danse (Pop Version) and Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) from Just Dance 2014. ** This is also the first PAL song to be available as a DLC for the NTSC region. * The cubes are recycled from Party Rock Anthem and the couches are recycled from Swinging 60's Workout. *The theme and the choreography of this duet are similar to the music video. * This is the first time a PAL exclusive song is DLC in NTSC. * ''You Spin Me Round is the only male in the mashup. * This song has an alternate routine as an African Dance. **The routine takes place in the extreme background. **The dancer resembles and elder shaman woman. She also looks similar to that of the coach for Super Bass. **It is not available for DLC. * The first dancer looks like Stromae and the second dancer looks like his son in the music video. * This is the first Stromae song in the Just Dance series. * Papaoutai means, "Dad Where are you" in French, but is pronounced as if a child would say it. In fact, the song is about Stromae's father, that never knew his son because he was killed in Rwanda, so he looks like a hidden presence; that's why he appears as a mannequin in the music video. * This is one of four songs in JD2015 to have a same gendered duet, the other three are Let It Go, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'s Campfire Dance and I Love It's Guard Dance. * With the dancers having a skin tone, they are one of the very few to have a distinguishable face, along with Prince Ali, Crazy Christmas and Let It Go. * This song shares the same pictogram colors with Run The Show. * During the choreo, P2 pushes P1 and then tells P2 to go to his room, but yet, he doesn't go to his room, after the 2 times he does it, it continues on with gold move number 3. * This is the second regional exclusive to have a mash up; the first is Till I Find You from the same game. * Although the avatar can be bought in the Dancer Card section for 5 Mojocoins, when the song is viewed in the Shop (for the NTSC region), the avatar can be seen under "Includes 1 exclusive avatar". * There are many dancers in the Ultraviolet-MashUp who are not really dressed in shades of violet, such as Call Me Maybe, Baby Don't Stop Now and I Kissed A Girl. However, they do wear many articles of pink clothes but not purple clothes. Gallery PAPAUNTAI.jpg|The thumbnail of the song Papaouta.jpg|Papaoutai Papaoutai African.jpg|Papaoutai (African Dance) Screen Shot 2014-09-15 at 7.00.36 AM.png|Gameplay Papaouite.png|African Dance image.png P.PNG 184.png|Classic avatar 191.png|African Dance avatar Videos Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Non-English songs Category:PAL Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Reflections Category:Recycled elements Category:African Dancers Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:DLC's Category:French Songs